percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki talk:Wiki Family Tree
Wha 'bout me? "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 12:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Obviously not the one we developed with me in it... ~ Zach Where do you wanna be in it? Fail whaling here. 22:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The part where I'm nobody's kid or parent or spouse, just maybe someone's brother. ~ Zach uh, okay. Whose brother? Fail whaling here. 22:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. Hazel and Dago maybe? ~ Zach Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! 22:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Mind if I edit myself in? ~ Zach I'll do it. :) Not a problem. Fail whaling here. 23:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I did not have all these children. And when did Dago have kids? >___> Dago is not the fatherly type, if anyone remembers like. He's more like the batshit crazy sometimes protective uncle type. Chestnut Feline 23:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) DoA said she wanted to be my kid, and I don't know how Dragoon came into the family, but suddenly he became apart of it. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 23:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Woot. Chestnut Feline 23:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The people don't really ask if they can be that person's sibling/child/whatever. Fail whaling here. 23:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Such a disappointment...not here, you really hurt my feelings this time :'c go suicide - Fack Care Mate 00:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Guys, if you didn't tell us where you wanted to be, we didn't add you :P We didn't just randomly place people. Fail whaling here. 00:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I wannna be up related to someone as old as I am. (A veteran.) Otherwise it'd feel weird for me...brothres w/ someone? "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 00:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Your choice. :) Fail whaling here. 00:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I want to be my fellow quester, leafy's, brother. "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 01:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC) In Chat we decided that I'm Ers' brother and Rin's ex husband. JJR is my son... ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 02:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It has that you are Ers's brother Drag, which also means you're my brother! :D The only thing it doesn't have correct is the Rin and JJ part. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 02:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ja, he changed parents. :P Fail whaling here. 02:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The world seems to work differently...So my ex wife became my sister...biological sister.... ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 02:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No... I'm pretty sure dashed lines mean they are married. So, Rin is married to Ers. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 02:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nej, no longer married to Ers. Married to SoN. I'm no one's daughter :P Fail whaling here. 02:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. That would explain why there is another dashed line. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 02:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey throw me in there some where xD ! ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 16:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Whereee? Fail whaling here. 16:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Umm how bout the brother of Leaf and DoT and the father of SoN? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 17:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) How am I ''not part of this family tree? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) OK, SoZ and Dark, I put you guys in there. Now I'm trying to fit Ex in there. ~ Zach 18:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I fixed it because you got my username wrong, lol. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) leaf and I don't have parents... much less waffle leaves... WE'RE ORPHANS Mako's eyebrows... they look like sharks... THEY'RE MAKO SHARKS! (talk) 20:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? SoZzie? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'M FIXING IT. ~ Z 22:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Where is father and mother?, I would assume we're the parents of the highest generation, and then above us is Sparrow and Zephyr :P. But who put in waffle leafs? for that is not our child! xD 22:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC)22:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! Matt, I assume you want to be up there somewhere? How's about the fatherstick of Leaf and DoT and Michael and SoZ and the brother of Ex and Dark and the son of Sparrow? That's the only way I can force everything to click into place. ~ Zach 22:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Who the heck is waffle leafs? O.o when Im good Im very good but when Im naughty Im even better (talk) 15:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I give up. I spent three days trying to fix it according to everyones wishes. Publish. Preview mode: no changes published yet. Publish. Edit conflict. Work gone. Aw.... "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 14:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sibuna (Sibby) Raze and Chase are my children now :3 I adopted them so Im not married and they dont have a father ♥♥♥when Im good Im very good but when Im naughty Im even better♥♥♥ (talk) 19:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Where is Hermione Chase in all this? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] 20:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) its changed, only Sibby (Sibuna4ever) and Chase (Hermione Chase,>__>) are my daughters Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 23:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC)